Compromiso, ¿Harias cualquier cosa por?
by GaretClaus
Summary: En un periodo de mil años un Black devera casarse con un Regnarg sino él sufrira las consecuencias... ¿que hará Sirius para evitarlo?
1. Encuentro y ¿Reencuentro?

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Primer Capítulo: Encuentro y ¿Reencuentro?**

El acuerdo decía: En un plazo de 1000 años el último de los Black deberá casarse con la primera mujer de los Regnarg que naciese, sino toda la estirpe perderá su poder. 

-¡Que fuerte!-dijo Sirius cuando terminó de leer lo que tendría que hacer cuando cumpliera los 17 años.

-Así es Sirius-dijo su padre-llevamos casi 1000 años esperando que nazca una mujer en la familia de los Regnarg y si nace, tu serás el que se case con ella.

-Pero padre...

-Lo sé, os llevareis 17 años de diferencia, pero, no querrás perder todo tu poder ¿verdad?

-No padre-dijo bajando la voz-no...

-Si no me caso perderé mi magia-pensó Sirius cuando su padre lo dejó solo.

Estuvo toda la tarde pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho algo.

-¿Cuándo nacerá esa dichosa niña?-dijo en voz alta.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaba reunido su padre, cuando se detuvo al oír su voz.

-¿CÓMO QUE ES UN NIÑO?-gritó

-Lo siento Black-dijo otra voz-pero ya no podemos hacer nada-y se oyó un "crack" que hizo al desaparecer.

Sirius abrió la puerta.

-¿Padre?-preguntó el tímidamente.

-Lo siento Sirius-dijo su padre-pero ha vuelto ha nacer un niño, no podrás casarte-y su padre salió de la biblioteca

Sirius estuvo pensando hasta que tomó una decisión.

Si en esta generación no nace una niña viajaré en el futuro hasta que la encuentre.

Esperó a que todos en su casa estuvieran dormidos. Se vistió (con ropa muggle y una capa con capucha negra) y bajó hasta el despacho de su padre.

Se acercó a la mesa y con el hechizo "Bombarda" abrió el cajón de donde sacó un giratiempo dorado y negro.

Sirius pensó: Si en mis 17 años no ha nacido la "niña" tendré que ver se dentro de otros 17 años nacerá.

Se puso la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello y giró el pequeño reloj 34 veces.

Empezaron a pasar imágenes rápidamente y Sirius cerró los ojos para no marearse.

Cuando los abrió seguí estando en el despacho solo que este ya no estaba reluciente sino polvoriento.

Se acercó a la puerta sin hacer ruido y la entre abrió, vio que había luz en el pasillo, salió a el sin hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza:

-¿Seguiré viviendo en esta casa con 34 años?

Se dirigía hacia el salón principal cuando escuchó unas voces:

-¡Fred, George, Harry, Ron! ¡Salid de la cocina!- dijo una voz de mujer.

-¿Fred?, ¿George?, ¿Harry?, ¿Ron?, ¿quienes serán estos?

-Yo que tu no me quedaría a averiguarlo-dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Rápidamente entró por una puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba en la biblioteca.

Que extraño-pensó-el contrario que el despacho la biblioteca está impecable.

Se giró para ver el resto de la biblioteca cuando chocó con una mesita e hizo caer unos libros.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó una voz de chica.

Sirius miró hacia las estanterías y vio a una muchacha de pelo rizado que vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta estampada de manga larga.

La chica estaba subida a una escalera intentando coger un libro.

Al ver a Sirius se asustó (llevaba la capa con capucha negra), un escalón se rompió y ella calló pegando un grito.

Sirius actuó rápido y cogió a la chica antes que cayera al suelo.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo hermosa que era. Tenía la piel muy morena, los ojos color miel oscuro y los labios dulces.

La chica también se sorprendió mucho, porque al cogerla la capucha se le bajó y pudo ver a un hermoso muchacho de su misma edad, con el pelo un poco ondulado que le llegaba por media oreja y unos ojos castaños que le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos hasta que la chica habló:

-Ya puedes bajarme-dijo.

Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que todavía la tenía en brazos.

La dejo en el suelo delicadamente, entonces inesperadamente ella cogió su varita y le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó encadenado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-No querrás que te deje suelto-dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Que?-dijo él sin entender.

-Eres un mortifago-dijo ella muy segura.

-¿Pero que dices?-dijo el alarmado-Además, el que tendría que atarte soy yo, estás en mi casa-dijo con tono petulante.

-¿Tu casa?, esta es la casa de mi amigo Harry-dijo y continuó hablando más para si misma-No sé como Voldemort se ha atrevido a enviar un niño aquí pero...

-¡¿Un niño?!-dijo él empezando a enfadarse.

-Si un niño-dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Si yo soy un niño tú eres una niñata.

-¡¿Niñata?!-se enfureció ella y con un hechizo lo silenció.

En ese momento las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y entraron Harry y Ron.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Ron preocupado-Te oímos gritar...

-Si...-dijo ella-mirad lo que he atrapado.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ME HAS ATRAPADO?!-intentó decir Sirius pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

Lo chicos se sorprendieron al verlo.


	2. Explicaciones y Presentaciones

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Segundo Capítulo: Explicaciones y Presentaciones**

-¿Mortífago?-preguntó Harry

-Eso creo-dijo Hermione

Harry se puso delante de él y le quitó el hechizo silenciador.

Sirius estaba anonadado, ese muchacho se parecía demasiado a su mejor amigo.

-¿Para que te envía Voldemort?-le preguntó Harry

Sirius reaccionó.

-No me envía ningún Voldemort-dijo despacio-todo se lo ha inventado esa-y giró la cabeza para señalarla.

-¿Entonces como es que has llegado hasta aquí?-esta vez fue Ron quién habló.

-Esta es mi casa-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Pero que dices, esta es la casa de Harry.

-Pero...

-Esperad un momento-dijo rápidamente Hermione que estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó peligrosamente a Sirius.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-preguntó Sirius.

-Calla niño-dijo ella simplemente.

Miró en su cuello y encontró una cadena de oro.

-Lo sabía-dijo ella y le sacó la cadena para mostrársela a los demás.-Un giratiempo.

Los chicos (Harry y Ron) giraron su cabeza hacia Sirius con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿De que año vienes?-preguntó Ron

-De hace 17 años.

-Pero eso es imposible-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es imposible?-preguntó Sirius.

-Que hace 17 años esta casa era de mi padrino.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Hermione suspicazmente.

-Black, Sirius Black-dijo orgullosamente.

Hermione miró a Harry pero este ya había salido de la biblioteca.

-Déjalo solo-le dijo Hermione a Ron que intentó ir tras él. –Ve y cuéntale a tus padres lo que ha pasado y diles que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y salió.

-Ahora que sabes quién soy ¿podrías soltarme?

Hermione le apuntó con la varita y las cadenas que lo sostenían desaparecieron.

-Oye, ¿que le a pasado a tu amigo, porque se ha ido corriendo?-preguntó Sirius curioso.

-¿No te das cuenta de nada, verdad?-preguntó ella.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Da igual...bueno... ¿para que has venido al futuro...Sirius?

-Pues es una historia un poco larga...

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo.

Sirius se lo contó todo.

-En resumen-dijo ella finalmente-estas buscando a una chica de 17 años con la que debes casarte o sino perderás toda tu magia.

-Exacto-dijo el sonriendo.

-Y no crees que es un poco egoísta por tu parte querer obligar a esa chica a casarse solo por eso.

-¿Cómo que solo por eso?, la magia lo es todo, sin magia no eres nada, además, soy un Black, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de casarse conmigo.

Hermione bufó.

-Eres muy egocéntrico ¿sabías?

-Y tú muy quisquillosa.

Hermione le envió una mirada de furia.

-Y… ¿que vas hacer para encontrarla?

-Bueno, de momento solo tengo su apellido: Regnarg, ¿te suena?

-No-dijo ella secamente.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a una habitación, es tarde, mañana veremos si te podemos ayudar.

-Ok-dijo él.

Hermione le acompañó a una habitación. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron pero cuando Hermione se alejaba el la llamó:

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con voz paciente

-Es que…no me has dicho tu nombre…

-Pero si lo has oído cuando lo han dicho mis amigos.

-Si, pero no te has presentado.

Hermione suspiró.-"Que paciencia"-pensó.

-Esta bien…soy Hermione Granger.

-Ok, entonces buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella y se fue.

Hermione llagó a la cocina donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-Lo he llevado a una habitación-dijo al entrar.

-¿Te ha dicho para que ha venido?-preguntó Harry sin mirarla.

-Si-dijo ella-pero eso no es lo más importante ahora.¡Harry!-dijo fuerte para llamar su atención-Escúchame, recuerda que no puedes cambiar el pasado, traería graves consecuencias al futuro.

-Losé-dijo él secamente-Me voy a la cama-y seguidamente se fue.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido Ron preguntó:

-¿Crees que hará algo?

-No lo sé…pero espero que no…Oye Ron, ¿Dónde están todos?

-Ah eso, Dumbledure le escribió a mis padres, le dijo que nos dejaran solos…que nosotros sabríamos como arreglárnoslas. Se han ido incluso Fred y George.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamó ella.

-Es lo que me dijeron…

-Lo que nos faltaba, Harry que en este momento sería capaz de hacer "cualquier cosa", un Sirius de 17 años que por cierto es muy arrogante y ¿ahora estamos solos?

-Si

-No era una pregunta.

-Ah, vale.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama, mañana será un día largo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa.

¿Quiénes serán esa Hermione Granger y esos dos?, ¿Y porqué están en mi casa?

Sirius pasó tosa la noche pensando, no podía dormir así que bajó a beber un vaso de agua.

Al salir de la cocina vio la puerta de la biblioteca abierta y decidió entrar.

Cuando entró se encontró con una mesa apilada de libros alumbrada por un candelabro de tres velas.

Se acercó a la mesa y vio una cabellera rizada apoyada sobre un grueso libro.

-¿Hermione?-la llamó en voz baja.

Ella ni se inmutó.

Se acercó más a ella.

-Hermione-volvió a repetir juntó a su oído.

Ella al sentir un aire calido que le llegaba al cuello sonrió y levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos hasta encontrase con unos brillantes ojos castaños.

-Bella durmiente, por fin despiertas.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntó ella.

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo.

-No podía dormir.

-¿Y has venido a la biblioteca para…?

-Quería investigar un poco.

-¿Investigar?

-Si, intentar averiguar algo sobre esa Regnarg pero el sueño ha podido conmigo.

-¿Y has encontrado algo?

-No mucho, la verdad, es que tendría que entrar en el despacho para mirar algunos papeles, pero está sellado.

-En eso te puedo ayudar.

-¿Entonces, a que esperamos?

Se dirigieron al despacho que no estaba muy lejos de la biblioteca.

Mientras se dirigían a él, Sirius se dio cuenta se que Hermione tan solo llevaba un largo camisón violeta oscuro y un poncho azul marino sobre sus hombros.

Llegaron a la puerta.

Hermione intentó abrirla pero no pudo.

-¿Ves?, cerrada.

-Que poco ingenio Hermione.

Sirius se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces.

-(Toc, toc, toc) Buenas noches-dijo.

-¡Oh!, Señorito Sirius, cuanto tiempo-dijo una voz que salía de la puerta.

-¿Nos podría dejar pasar por favor?

-Por supuesto, adelante-y la puerta se abrió.

Sirius le envió una sonrisa a Hermione y ella le miró con irritación.

-Las damas primero.

Entraron.

-No veo nada.

-Pues enciende la luz.

-Que gracioso.

Sirius encendió una vela y la habitación quedó iluminada.

La habitación al no ser limpiada en años estaba llena de polvo.

-Bien-Hermione tomó el mando-tú mira en ese archivador, yo miraré en ese escritorio.-Dijo señalándolos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione ya había vaciado todos los cajones.

-¡No hay nada!-dijo exasperada.

-Mira lo que he encontrado en el último cajón.

-¿Qué?

Sirius le mostró una botella.

-Whisky de fuego.

-¡Estas loco!

-¡Oh!...vamos Hermione...

-He dicho que no.

-¿Es que no te atreves?

-No conseguirás convencerme.

-Ya sabía yo que una chica no se atrevería.

-¿Crees que porque soy una chica no me atrevo?

-Emm...¡Sí!

-Ya verás-se sirvió en un vaso-¡salud!-dijo mostrándole el vaso y bebiéndoselo.

-¡¡Wau!!-exclamó mientras le salía humo por las orejas.

-¿Y ahora quién es el que no se atreve?-dijo mirándole.

Sirius se sirvió en un vaso e imitó a Hermione.

Al cabo de media hora la botella caía vacía en el suelo.

Reían a carcajadas al no poder levantarse.

Al final el poncho de Hermione y la camiseta de Sirius "volaron" (tenían calor provocado "en cierto modo" por el alcohol) y cayeron dormidos uno junto a otro en el suelo.

El sol salio y lo primero que escucharon Sirius y Hermione fue un grito.


	3. Cuéntamelo y Desconfianza

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Tercer Capítulo: Cuéntamelo y Desconfianza**

_El sol salio y lo primero que escucharon Sirius y Hermione fue un grito._

-¡¿¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HABEIS HECHO?!?!-gritó Ron que fue a buscar a Hermione al no encontrarla en toda la casa.

Al entrar al despacho acompañado de Harry se encontró a Hermione con un "sutil camisón" y a Sirius con tan solo el pantalón del pijama.

Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el "musculoso" torso de Sirius y él la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo inconscientemente.

Abrieron los ojos al oír la potente voz de Ron y al darse cuenta de la "postura" en que estaban se separaron rápidamente (y "algo" sonrojados).

-Hermione-dijo Ron terriblemente triste y enojado-no me esperaba esto de ti, pero a ti-miró a Sirius-te voy a hacer una cara nueva.

Ron se abalanzó sobre Sirius y comenzó a pegarle.

-¡Ron!-Harry intentó separarlos porque Sirius se estaba defendiendo y no se quedaba atrás.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!-los chicos pararon de golpearse al oír el grito exasperado de la muchacha.

-Ron…no se lo que te abras imaginado que ha pasado aquí, pero pensaba que confiabas más en mí. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca-dijo la muchacha seria y dolida y seguidamente se fue.

Sirius se levantó (Ron lo había tumbado de un golpe) y la siguió.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y tocó.

Nadie contesto. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entró.

En una cama con dosel blanco estaba Hermione acurrucada llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hermione…-dijo él.

-Por favor quiero estar sola…-dijo entre sollozos.

El se acercó hasta la cama.

-Solo quería decirte que siento los problemas que te he causado-se giró para irse.

-¡Sirius!-lo llamó.

El se giró a verla.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no ha sido culpa tuya-dijo mientras silenciosas lagrimas le caían por la cara.

-Pero si no te hubiera convencido de que bebieras esto no habría pasado y no te abrías peleado con tu amigo el pelirrojo.

-He dicho que no es tu culpa…Ron es un estúpido…

-Hermione-se sentó en la cama junto a ella-no llores más ¿vale?

Sirius le secó algunas lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Hazlo por mí, no me gusta ver a las chicas bonitas llorar.

-Vale-dijo ella.

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de cerrarla (al salir) Hermione le llamó:

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué?

-Tú no me convenciste a beber, lo hice porque quise.

Y con una sonrisa en la cara salió de la habitación.

Sirius se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al escuchar las voces de Harry y Ron se escondió cerca de la puerta para escucharlos hablar.

-¡Ron no me puedo creer que le hayas pegado a Sirius!-estaba diciendo Harry

-Lo sé…es un poco extraño…pero es que lo vi ahí, abrazándola…me dio mucha…

-¿Envidia?

-Rabia; recuerda como nos contó Sirius que era cuando era joven.

-Lo sé…

-Harry ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-Lo sé…

-¡HARRY!

-¿Decías?-dijo con una media sonrisa forzada.

-¿Quieres que se quede verdad?

-Si…

-Pero…

-Lo sé, cambiaría el pasado y el futuro.

Entonces la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

-¿Haber, me vais a explicar de una vez por todas lo que esta pasando, quienes sois vosotros y porqué estáis en MI casa?-Sirius acababa de entrar para sorpresa de Harry y desagrado de Ron.

-¡Ron quieto!-Harry sujeto a Ron por los hombros que intentó volver a pegarle.

-Escúchame pelirrojo-dijo Sirius acercándose a Ron mientras Harry lo sujetaba-anoche digamos que "convencí" a Hermione para beber whisky de fuego y al final nos quedamos dormidos, no seas mal pensado y confía más en ella.

-Esta bien-dijo Ron, al fin Harry lo soltó e inesperadamente Ron le pegó un puñetazo.

-Esta es por llamarme pelirrojo, mi nombre es Ron.

-Vale, vale pero…no me pegues más ¿ok?

-De momento…

-Ahora,-dijo Sirius cobrando la compostura-explicadme que está pasando.

-Esta bien…-dijo Harry

-Espera-dijo la voz de Hermione desde la puerta.

-Hermione yo…-intentó disculparse Ron.

-Creía haberte dicho que no me dirigieras la palabra-dijo ella fríamente.

-Pero…-Ron bajó la cabeza.

-Sirius-dijo ella tomando el mando-antes de que te comentemos nada tienes que prometer una cosa.

-¿Que?

-Que tomaras una poción para olvidar antes de regresar a tu tiempo.

-¡¿QUE?!¿PORQUE?

-Porque sino todo lo que recuerdes perjudicara nuestro futuro ¿Prometes tomar la poción?

-…

-Sirius…

-…Esta bien…pero ahora contadme-dijo Sirius por fin

-Ok, Harry te contará todo, mientras voy a preparar la poción-y salió hacia la cocina.

-Oye Ron-dijo Harry cuando se quedaron los tres muchachos solos-¿no tenias que hablar de algo con Hermione?

-No…-dijo él en voz baja.

-Ron, escuchare-dijo Sirius-¡Sí! Que tienes que hablar de "algo" con Hermione.

Entonces Ron cayó en la cuenta y velozmente salió de la biblioteca.

-Bueno Harry, cuenta…

Mientras tanto en la cocina…


	4. Confía en mí y ¡¿Sorpresa!

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Cuarto Capítulo: Confía en mí y ¡¿Sorpresa?! **

Ron llamó a la puerta antes de entrar pero nadie contestó,

Entró y vio que Hermione estaba de espaldas a él metiendo ingredientes en un caldero.

-¿Hermione?

Ella no le contestó.

-Si estas enfadada porque le golpeara a Sirius…

-No estoy enfadada por eso-dijo ella girándose e interrumpiéndole.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo él extrañado.

-Bueno, si…pero no es solo por eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-Dudaste de mí…-dijo ella triste mirándole fijamente-eso fue lo que más me dolió. No…no confiaste en mí.

-Yo…yo lo siento pero...es que me dio mucho coraje verte ahí abrazándole en vez de a…

Pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó él.

-Vamos a ver.

-Y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Cuando entraron vieron una silla rota en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado preguntaron al unísono?

-Le conté a Sirius que Colagusano traicionó a mis padres con el fidelius y bueno…se esta desahogando-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Sirius!-lo llamó Hermione cuando se dirigía a una mesa-tranquilízate.

-¡No me puedo creer que Peter hiciera eso! Se supone que era mi amigo…-dijo bajando la voz.

-Sirius, escucha-dijo Harry-lo hecho, hecho está, ahora hay que averiguar como encontrar a esa misteriosa chica.

-¿Qué chica misteriosa?-preguntó Ron.

Entre todos le contaron a Ron lo del "compromiso" y Harry termino de contarle a Sirius "todo", suprimiendo que estaba muerto (le dijeron que se había mudado de casa).

Cuando llegó la tarde Hermione tuvo una idea:

-¿Por qué no usamos el accio para traerla?

-Yo pensaba que el accio solo se podía usar con objetos-dijo Harry

-También se puede usar con personas, solo hay que modificarlo un poco.

Al cabo de dos horas, Hermione había conseguido el hechizo deseado.

-Se pronuncia "Auctum Accio" lo he modificado para que tenga la capacidad suficiente para transportar personas-dijo ella explicándose-Lo intentaré.

Hermione alzó su varita:

-¡Auctum Accio Regnarg!-grito, pero no paso nada.

-A lo mejor está muy lejos y necesitamos más potencia mágica-sugirió Ron.

-¿Potencia mágica? preguntaron Harry y Sirius sin entender.

-Buena idea Ron-dijo Hermione

-Me puede explicar alguien de que estáis hablando-dijo Harry

-Ron quiere decir que el hechizo no es suficientemente fuerte-explico Hermione-Intentémoslo todos.

-¡Auctum Accio Regnarg!

Tampoco pasó nada.

-Esto es inútil dijo Sirius-encontrar a esa chica no es tan fácil como decir Auctum Accio Regnarg.

Entonces,… ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba. De la nada, callo Hermione encima de Sirius.

-¡¡¡Ay!!!-dijo al caer encima de él.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado Sirius debajo de ella.

-Si-dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ron

-No lo sé muy bien…-dijo Hermione

-En vez de aparecer la tal Regnarg…has aparecido tú-dijo Harry

-Tengo que haber hecho mal el hechizo.

Harry y Ron alzaron las cejas

-¡¿Tú hacer algo mal?!-dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-¿Entonces porque no funcionó cuando yo lo hice?-pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué tú no te puedes llamar a ti misma?-contestó Harry.

-¿Y cuando lo hicimos todos?

-Tú también lo hiciste así que tu poder influyó y por eso no funcionó.

-Déjame probar a mí-dijo Ron entusiasmado-¡Auctum Accio Regnarg!

Y Hermione desapareció y apareció encima de él, pero tuvo los reflejos suficientes para cogerla y que no cayera.

En esos segundos se miraron a los ojos pero Ron la bajó de sus brazos rápidamente. Sentía que aún estaba un"POCO" resentida.

-Hermione ¿porque no me dijiste que eras una Regnarg?-preguntó Sirius.

-Porque no lo soy-dijo secamente.

-Tienes que serlo…si el hechizo a funcionado…

-He dicho que no-le interrumpió y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Los chicos la siguieron.

La encontraron en su cuarto, de pié mirando por la ventana.

Al entrar los chicos se quedaron callados. La morena habló entre pequeños sollozos:-A mis padres le rompieron la varita cuando se casaron. Eran menores y sus padres les dieron a elegir: su magia o ellos. Ellos prefirieron estar juntos…Unos pocos años después nací yo.

-¿…pero el apellido?

-Si leéis Granger al revés tendréis Regnarg, mis padres pensaron que ya que sus vidas iban a cambiar, también deberían cambiar el apellido. No eran muy originales-dijo mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

Los chicos fueron hasta Hermione y la abrazaron.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?-preguntó Ron.

-Se supone que no debo decirlo pero dado el caso…-miró a Sirius.

-Tranquila-dijo él-no te obligaré a casarte conmigo.

-Lo sé-dijo ella tiernamente.

-Además-rió Ron-nosotros no te dejaríamos.

-Es verdad-continuó Harry-Hermione es nuestra.

Y todos rieron.

_(Apartado Explicatorio:_

_Aunque Hermione ya sabía que era una Regnarg hizo el hechizo para que cuando todos lo hicieran no saliera bien pero ella no se esperaba que lo hiciera Sirius.)_

Entre todos decidieron encontrar una manera para que Sirius no perdiera sus poderes. Sabían que lo conseguirían ¿porqué?, porque ya lo habían hecho antes. Sino, Sirius en el futuro no habría tenido poderes.

-¿Porqué no le preguntamos a mi yo adulto?-preguntó una tarde Sirius.


	5. Promesas y ¡¿Es que no pensáis!

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Quinto Capítulo: Promesas y ¡¿Es que no pensáis?!**

_-¿Porqué no le preguntamos a mi yo adulto?-preguntó una tarde Sirius._

El silencio reinó en la biblioteca.

-Porque…

Los chicos miraron a Hermione.

-Porque… como te tomaste la poción para olvidar no te acordarás…

-Ah… es verdad-y Sirius no volvió a preguntar.

Se pasaron varias tardes buscando en inmensos libros interminables.

Una noche que Sirius se había quedado solo en la biblioteca (Ron y Harry se habían ido a dormir), Hermione entró sigilosa a hablar con él.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó.

-Estoy aquí.

Hermione se dirigió a un rincón alumbrado con varias velas.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó extrañada al ver alrededor suyo un montón de libros tirados por el suelo y él con medio cuerpo metido dentro del armario.

-Estoy buscando el pergamino del acuerdo que me leyó mi padre, estoy seguro que en el tiene que haber algo que nos pueda ayudar. ¿Y tú que haces levantada tan tarde?

-Yo… es que… te quería decir una cosa.

-Pues dila-dijo el aún dentro del armario.

-… Sirius… si no encontramos otra manera para que no pierdas tu magia… estoy dispuesta a com… comprometerme contigo.

Se oyó un golpe dentro del armario. Sirius se había golpeado la cabeza al escuchar las últimas palabras de la muchacha. Salió del armario.

-¡¿Estas loca?!No pienso casarme contigo.

Pero Sirius, llevamos casi una semana buscando, no hemos encontrado nada… y yo no quiero que pierdas tu magia por mi culpa.

-Escúchame porque solo te lo diré una vez. No tienes la culpa de nada, ¿entendido?... Además, seguro que encontramos la solución.

-¿Pero y si no la encontramos?

-La encontraremos.

-Pero si no…prométeme que me dejarás hacerlo.

-No, ¡¿Es que no entiende que no te puedo obligar a que te cases conmigo?!

-No me obligas, lo hago por voluntad propia… por favor… prométemelo…

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.

Se abrazaron.

-Gracias-dijo él.

-No tienes porque dármelas, para eso están las amigas.

-Es verdad, para casarte con ellas como último recurso. Rieron las dos.

Decidieron que era muy tarde para seguir buscando así que se fueron a dormir.

El último pensamiento de Sirius antes de dormirse fue:

-Ron me va a matar.

A la mañana siguiente, "Sirius" y Hermione decidieron contarle a los demás el trato que habían hecho.

Ron, Harry y Sirius estaban desayunando cuando Hermione entró a la cocina.

-Harry, Ron-dijo mirándolos-Sirius y yo tenemos algo que contaros.

Sirius se puso muy pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry

-Le he prometido a Sirius que si no encontramos la manera de que no pierda sus poderes me casaré con él.-dijo con firmeza.

Harry se quedó rígido y Ron se atragantó hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntaron Harry y Sirius

-¡¿Cómo que te vas a casar?!-preguntó Ron mirando a la muchacha.

-Sirius es mi amigo y si tiene un problema yo le voy a ayudar.

-¡¿Casándote con él?!-se le escapó a Harry.

-Pensé que lo entenderíais-dijo girándose y marchándose.

-Esto es por tu culpa-dijo Ron cuando se hubo levantado mirando a Sirius-Tú la convenciste.

-Espera Ron-dijo Sirius que temía que Ron le pegara-fue idea de ella, no pude convencerla de lo contrario.

-Ron,-dijo Harry-recuerda que Hermione es muy testaruda y que…

-¡¿Te pones de su parte?!

-¡No!

-¿Es que ninguno lo ha pensado?, si Hermione se casa con Sirius se irá al futuro y no volverá más.


	6. Los detalles “a veces” son importantes y

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Sexto capítulo: Los detalles "a veces" son importantes y ¡¡¡Vueltas hacia atrás…!!!**

_-¿Es que ninguno lo ha pensado?, si Hermione se casa con Sirius se irá al futuro y no volverá más_.

Harry y Sirius se quedaron en silencio. No habían pensado en ese "pequeño" detalle.

Ron estaba en su cuarto, tumbado en la cama, boca arriba cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ron, ¿puedo pasar?, soy Hermione.

-No, déjame en paz-dijo con voz apagada.

-Ron, por favor… no te enfades…creí que lo comprenderías…

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENFADE!-gritó Ron que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Tampoco hace falta que grites-dijo ella con los dientes apretados y agachando la cabeza.

A Ron se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento-dijo él dirigiéndose a su cama-pero no comprendo tu decisión.

-Ron… tampoco es seguro… si encontramos otra manera de que Sirius no pierda sus poderes no me casaré con él.

-Pero comenzó Ron-si tampoco estas segura de que te vayas a casar con el ¿Por qué se lo prometiste?

-¿Por… si acaso?-dijo con una media sonrisa triste.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Ron,-la morera se sentó junto a él en la cama-soy tu amiga, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Y si tuviese un problema harías cualquier cosa por ayudarme, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Pues eso es lo que voy hacer. Sirius es mi amigo y le voy a ayudar.

-¿Casándote con él?

-¿Porque todos repetís lo mismo?

Y rieron los dos.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo él.

-¿Porqué?

-Por haberme perdonado.

-No era divertido que tú también estuvieses enfadado.

Y se fue.

Los cuatro estaban el la biblioteca sentados en butacas alrededor de una mesita redonda donde había un pergamino y una pluma.

-Quién tenga una idea de cómo ayudar a Sirius que lo escriba en el pergamino-dijo Hermione desde su butaca.

Uno por uno fue escribiendo en el pergamino hasta llegar a Hermione.

-¿Tú no escribes?-preguntó Harry

-No, yo ya di mi idea.

-¿La de casarnos?-pregunto Sirius

-Eso no es una idea…es…. una medida desesperada.

-Leeré el pergamino-dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario-La idea se Sirius es: Seguir buscando en la biblioteca el pergamino original del compromiso. La idea de Ron es: No se me ocurre nada, Ron si no se te ocurre nada no hace falta que lo escribas-dijo mirándole-continúo, y la idea de Harry es: ¿giratiempo?, ¿para que quieres un giratiempo Harry?

-Para ir al pasado.

-Pero si yo vine del pasado al futuro, ¿para que quieres ir tú del futuro al pasado?

-Bueno realmente sería de nuestro presente, que es tu futuro al pasado.

-…pero…

-Pero no a tú pasado si no al pasado de cuando escribieron el compromiso.

-No funcionará Harry-dijo Hermione.

-¿Porque no? El compromiso no se ha cumplido nunca ¿no?, lo único que tenemos que hacer es que no se pacte.

-Tiene razón… y no traería muchas consecuencias-concluyó Sirius.

-A mi me parece buena idea-asintió Ron.

-Somos tres contra una… te ganamos…

-…pero… podría pasar algo, o…

-Hermione, si no quieres no vengas, lo haremos nosotros solos-dijo Sirius con malicia.

-Esta bien. Pero si pensáis que os voy a dejar solos estáis locos.

Acordaron que esa noche, a las doce retrocederían 999 años aproximadamente.

Se reunieron en el despacho.

Iban vestidos con túnicas negras, se pasaron el cordón dorado del giratiempo alrededor del cuello y comenzaron a darle vueltas al pequeño reloj.

-997,998 y ¿preparados?-preguntó Herminio a los dos muchachos.

-Si-dijeron ellos a coro.

-y 999-el pequeño reloj comenzó a dar vueltas.

Rápidas imágenes comenzaron a pasar ante sus ojos como en una película en blanco y negro hasta que se detuvo.

Los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse.

-Por los muebles yo diría que en una época cercana al renacimiento.

-¿Vosotros venís del futuro?-una voz los sorprendió desde la puerta.

Los cuatro alzaron su varita para defenderse.

-Tranquilos, no os voy a hacer nada. Mi nombre es Charlotte Regnarg.

-¿Regnarg?

-Si; Un hombre que dijo llamarse Albus Dumbledure me aviso de vuestra llegada; Os estaba esperando.

La mujer se acercó y los cuatro pudieron apreciar a una muchacha de su misma edad, con los ojos oscuros, bucles en el pelo y un largo vestido con cancán de color rosa asalmonado con puntillas blancas en los puños, cuello y alrededor del vestido.

-¿Dumbledure te hablo de nosotros?

-Si, me dijo que nos ayudaríais.

-¿A qué?

Sonó un ruido.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, ya os enteraréis en la cena. Acompañadme, tenemos que desprenderos de vuestra extraña vestimenta.

La siguieron hasta una habitación en donde había un muchacho vestido concordé a su época.

-Os presento a Daniel Black, él es mi amigo, os ayudará en lo que necesitéis-dijo mirando a los muchachos.

-Os ayudaré en lo que me pidáis pero por favor, presentaos-dijo Daniel.

-Mi nombre…-pero Hermione fue interrumpida.

-No es correcto que una dama hable antes que un varó.

Hermione puso cara de querer decir: ¡¿Qué?!

-He…-comenzó Harry-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ellos son Ron Weasley, Sirius…Potter y Hermione Granger.

-Es placer conocerla Señorita Granger-dijo Daniel besándole la mano.

-Llámame Hermione-dijo ella retirando la mano rápidamente.

-Bien, Hermione acompáñame tenemos que arreglare-dijo mirando con horripiláncia los vaqueros que llevaba la muchacha.

Hermione y Charlotte se dirigieron a una habitación contigua.

-Harry, Sirius, ¿sois hermanos?

-No, somos primos-contestó Harry rápidamente.

-No es conveniente que se enteren de más de lo necesario-le dijo Harry a Sirius sin que Daniel los escuchara.

-Aquí tenéis-dijo Daniel mientras les mostraba tres trajes parecidos al suyo.

Cuando se hubieron vestido (Ron con bastante dificultad) fueron a avisar a las damas, según dijo Daniel.

-Charlotte, ¿estáis listas?-dijo Daniel llamando a la puerta.

A respuesta a su llamada la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Hermione.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Hermione llevaba un vestido parecido al de Charlotte solo que de de color malva y llevaba el pelo liso recogido con algunos bucles.

-No pienso salir así a la calle-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Pero si estas espléndida-dijo Charlotte.

-He dicho que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no y vosotros-dijo girando la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlos-ni se os ocurra reíros.

-Estas resplandeciente, fantástica, cautivadora,…-comenzó Daniel.

-¡He!-le interrumpió Sirius-nos estas dejando adjetivos.

-Se le ha olvidado decir…preciosa-dijo Ron que no había apartado la mirada de ella desde que había aparecido.

-Ron tiene razón-corroboró Harry-estas perfecta.

-Perdonad mi intromisión pero,… ¿alguno de vosotros está prometido con ella?-dijo Daniel mirando a Hermione.

-Se podría decir que Sirius esta prometido de alguna manera con ella-se le escapó a Harry.

Hermione y Sirius le enviaron una mirada de furia.

-Tomad, la fiesta está apunto de comenzar-dijo Charlotte entregándole unas máscaras.

-¿Fiesta?-preguntó Ron.

-Si. Os enteraréis enseguida.

Se dirigieron todos hacia una gran puerta de roble.

-Poneos las máscaras-les susurraron Charlotte y Daniel cuando dos pajes les abrieron las puertas.

Entraron a un enorme salón de baile. Había un buffet, unos músicos tocando una linda composición y un centenar de parejas bailando en la pista alrededor de mesas redondas.

-¿Nos explicáis de una vez que pasa?-preguntó Sirius.

-Mis padres,-comenzó Daniel-han organizado una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el compromiso de mi hermano Benedit, con la hermana de Charlotte, Gabriel.

-¿Y que pintamos nosotros aquí?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo sabemos-contestó Charlotte.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.

-El anciano Dumbledure nos avisó de vuestra llegada porque dijo que pasaría algo importante.

-Pero…

-Disculpad-dijo un joven que tendría unos veinte años-¿me permites bailar?-preguntó ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione.

-He…claro, quiero decir…estaré encantada.

Y se fue con él.

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ron

-Hermione esta teniendo mucho éxito.

-Dejémosla que baile; Daniel cuéntame cuando se anunciará el compromiso-dijo Harry.

-A media noche.

-Bueno pues tenemos hasta entonces, hasta luego-dijo Ron.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaron Harry y Sirius.

-Al buffet, ¿has visto que comida hay?-y se fue.

Se acercaba la media noche cuando Ron escuchó que la voz de Hermione (que estaba bailando cerca) le decía:  
-Ron por favor ayúdame, ¡los pies me matan!

Ron se giró y vio que seguía bailando. No la habían dejado sentarse en toda la noche.

Se acercó con paso seguro. Le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro a su acompañante y le dijo:

-Cambio de pareja.

El acompañante hizo una inclinación y le cedió el paso a Ron.

Comenzaron a bailar.

-Gracias Ron, ya me estaba cansando de estar con desconocidos y de comportarme como una "señorita".

-Soy tu caballero andante al rescate-dijo él y rieron los dos.

Se dirigieron mientras bailaban a un largo pasillo que daba a un jardín con bancos y fuentes-estatuas.

-Por fin un sitio donde sentarme-dijo mientras se recostaba en el banco-No sabes lo que es llevar este vestido todo el día…

-Yo pienso que te queda muy bien-se le escapó a Ron.

-Gra-gracias Ron-dijo ella sonrojándose y girando la cara hacia otro lado.

-Ron, ¿has visto eso?-preguntó ella que había visto una extraña figura.

-¿Donde?

-Allí… ¡hay!-pero al levantarse para señalarlo el tobillo le falló y fue a caer pero Ron ágilmente le cogió antes que cayera.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó él.

-Si… es que tengo los tobillos un poco débiles.

Ron la sostenía por los hombros, sus caras estaban muy juntas, sus labios se rozaban, hasta que…


	7. Hay que obedecer al corazón

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Séptimo Capítulo: Hay que obedecer al corazón**

_Ron la sostenía por los hombros, sus caras estaban muy juntas, sus labios se rozaban, hasta que…_

-Ron, ¿estas aquí?-Daniel acababa de entrar.

Se separaron bruscamente.

-Lo lamento, ¿interrumpo algo?

-Si-dijo ella

-No-dijo él al mismo tiempo

-No

-Si-volvieron a decir al contrario y a la vez.

Se miraron.

-Solo quería avisarles de que es casi media noche…y recordarles que no es correcto que una mujer esté "a solas" con un hombre que "no" es su "prometido".-Y se marchó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo ella.

Hermione se dirigió junto a Charlotte y Ron con Harry y Sirius.

-¡Harry!, casi beso a Hermione-le dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!-pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Silencio por favor-el padre Daniel se había levantado y pedía silencio haciendo sonar su copa.

-Bienvenidos a todos y gracias por vuestros estupendos regalos.

(Aplausos)

-Ahora, quiero anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo mayor Benedit Black con la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos (o mejor dicho inversores) Gabriel Regnarg.

(Aplausos)

Las puertas principales se abrieron estrepitosamente y un hombre joven de unos veinte años entró con rostro serio.

-¡Ah!, y aquí tenemos a mi hijo Benedit-continuo el Señor Black como si nada-acércate por favor Benedit.

Benedit se acercó a su padre.

-Deseo hacer un anuncio-dijo cuando estuvo a la vista de todos-Gabriel y yo hemos roto nuestro compromiso.

(Exclamaciones de sorpresa)

-Ella ama a otro hombre y no la obligaré a hacer algo que no desea.

-¡¿Cómo que no os vais a casar?!-exclamó el Señor Black-Regnarg-dijo dirigiéndose al señor Regnarg-¿Dónde está tú hija?

-No la encontraréis-dijo Benedit-Se ha fugado con su novio muggle.

-¡¿Qué se ha fugado con un muggle?!-exclamó el Señor Black-Regnarg te advierto, si en veinticuatro horas no solucionas esto olvídate de nuestro acuerdo.

La fiesta se disolvió.

Los invitados se fueron y el Señor Black se encerró en su despacho para toda la noche.

Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Daniel y Charlotte fueron a hablar con Benedit.

Daniel fue el primero en llegar.

-¡¿Benedit es que te has vuelto loco?!-exclamó.

(Los demás llegaron junto a él).

-¿Por qué? ¿Por dejar que la mujer que amo sea feliz?

-¡Pero se ha ido con un muggle!

-Daniel escúchame, si la única forma de que la mujer que amas sea feliz es marchándose con otro, ¿tú la dejarías ir?

-Sí-dijo él sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-No entiendo porque mi hermana no me contó nada-dijo Charlotte.

-Te hermana te ama mucho pero tenéis ideas diferentes. Ella decidió que su opinión vale tanto como la de un hombre, pero no la tomaron en cuenta y estas son las consecuencias.

Se dirigieron a dormir. Hermione con Charlotte y los chicos con Daniel.

Una hora después llamaron a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

-Adelante-dijo Daniel.

Entro Hermione. Iba vestida con un fino camisón de seda blanca y unas zapatillas mullidas.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Daniel-no es correcto que una dama entre en la alcoba de un varón… y a estas horas de la noche.

-¡Cállate!-le dijo ella.

La morena se dirigió a los chicos.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó Sirius.

-Charlotte no quería venir y tenido que esperar a que se durmiera.

-Ha sido muy extraño-dijo Harry-esto no tenía que ocurrir así.

-Te equivocas Harry-dijo ella-mañana el Señor Regnarg no habrá encontrado la solución y será cuando se firme el compromiso.

-¿Y que haremos nosotros mientras?-pregunto Ron.

-Dormir…-dijo con una sonrisa-buenas noches-dijo y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente se enteraron por medio de un sirviente que el Señor Black se reuniría esa noche con el Señor Regnarg.

Acababan de dar las nueve en el reloj cuando oyeron aparecerse al Señor Regnarg en el despacho. Las puertas estaban cerradas así que apoyaron la oreja en la puerta para escuchar.

(Conversación:)

-Bien Regnarg, ¿Has encontrado una solución?

-No, pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Hicimos un trato. Yo te proporcionaría más poder durante los últimos 1000 años a cambió de que tú me proporcionaras descendencia casando a tu hija con mi hijo. Pero lo malo está en que ya no puedo quitarte la magia que te di así que…

(Fin de la conversación)

Las puertas se abrieron. Charlotte y Daniel entraron (y los chicos y Hermione cayeron al suelo pero se levantaron rápidamente).

-No tendrás que romper el compromiso padre-dijo Charlotte.

-Hemos encontrado la solución.

-Charlotte y yo nos casaremos-anunció Daniel.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos

-El acuerdo dice que un Regnarg se casará con un Black y así el acuerdo mágico no se romperá y los poderes quedarán intactos. Charlotte es una Regnarg y yo soy un Black.

-Black-dijo el Señor Regnarg-a mi me parece una excelente idea ¿tu que opinas?

-De acuerdo, pero espero que tu hija pequeña no se fugue con un muggle como la otra. Ahora marchaos muchachos, aún tenemos que discutir algunos detalles.

Se fueron todos al salón principal.

-¡¿Cómo que os vais a casar?!-exclamó Hermione cuando estuvieron solos.

-Tú me diste la idea.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Bueno, si… de alguna manera. Te oí hablar con Harry, Ron y Sirius. Si habías venido al pasado era para cambiar algo y según entendí como el padre de Charlotte no encontraría una solución firmarían un contrato de 1000 años que llegaría hasta vuestra época obligándoos a casaros para no perder vuestros poderes.

-Además-dijo Charlotte-Daniel y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la infancia y no tardaremos en querernos más de lo que ya nos queremos-dijo mientras se cogían de la mano.

-¿Entonces me puede explicar alguien que pintamos aquí?

-Nos ayudasteis a darnos cuenta de quienes eran los que en realidad se amaban y se tenían que casar-dijo Charlotte.

-Sí-dijo Daniel-Nosotros.

Sonrieron.

-Entonces-dijo Harry-¿Regresamos a nuestro tiempo?

-Si, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Se cambiaron de ropa por la de su época.

Se pusieron la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello y antes de darle la última vuelta dijeron:

-Esperamos que seáis felices.

-¡Lo seremos!-escucharon que decían mientras daban vueltas.


	8. Se acerca el fin de un comienzo

---Compromiso, ¿harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu poder?---

**Octavo Capítulo: Se acerca el fin de un comienzo**

Imágenes en blanco y negro volvieron a pasar ante sus ojos hasta que se detuvieron.

-Ya estamos en casa-dijo Harry.

-Bueno…ahora me toca marcharme a mí-dijo Sirius.

-Te echaremos de menos-dijo Ron.

-Yo a tus golpes no.

Rieron.

Los tres muchachos se abrazaron.

-Toma Sirius-dijo Hermione entregándole un cáliz con una bebida azul verdosa burbujeante-Tardarás unos minutos en olvidar…nos, tiempo suficiente para accionar el giratiempo.

-Gracias por todo Hermione.

-¿Para que están las amigas?

Sirius se bebió el cáliz.

-Antes de olvidarte me gustaría hacer una cosa con tú permiso porque creo que en él futuro no podré hacer Hermione,

-¿El que?

-Esto-Sirius le cogió con las dos manos la cara y la besó dulcemente.

Sus caras se separaron.

Sirius sonrió y accionó el giratiempo.

-¡Nos veremos en el futuro!-dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara y desapareció.

-Bueno, ahora podremos decir que conocimos todas las facetas de Sirius-rió el pelirrojo.

-Si…todas-suspiró la castaña-Ron,-lo llamó Hermione cuando ella misma salió de su ensisamiento (embobamiento).

El alzó la mirada hacia ella.

-Seguro que todavía no has terminado los deberes que nos mandaron para vacaciones, ven que te ayudaré.-dijo mirándole y para sorpresa de Harry, le guiño un ojo.

El verano termino y ni Hermione ni los muchachos pudieron olvidar a Sirius, al mayor…y al joven.

FÍN

(¿Continuará?)

_**¨'°ºO. (++) ...·´¯·- Mensaje de GaretClaus -·´¯·... (++) .Oº°'¨**_

_**Muchas Gracias a tods aquells que me dejaron sus reviews apoyándome y dándome su opinión. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Os deseo unas felices fiestas y hasta el próximo fic.**_

**_Un saludo, GaretClaus _**


End file.
